Generally, a liquid crystal panel as a main component of a liquid crystal display device includes a pair of glass substrates between which liquid crystal is sealed in. One of the glass substrates is an array substrate on which active elements, such as TFTs, are provided. The other substrate is a CF substrate on which a color filter and the like are provided. On an inner surface of the CF substrate opposed to the array substrate, a color filter including a plurality of color sections corresponding to the respective colors of red, green, or blue is formed. The color sections are arranged side by side correspondingly to the respective pixels of the array substrate. Between the color sections, a light blocking layer preventing mixing of the colors is provided. Light emitted by a backlight and transmitted through the liquid crystal has its wavelength selectively transmitted through the corresponding red, green, or blue color section in the color filter such that an image can be displayed on the liquid crystal panel.
In order to enhance the display quality of the liquid crystal display device, it is effective to increase color reproducibility. For this purpose, an another color, such as cyan (green-blue), may be included in the color sections in the color filter, in addition to the red, green, and blue as the three primary colors of light. An example is described in the following Patent Document 1.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-58332